House of Locks / House of Eyes
House of Locks / House of Eyes are the 6th and 7th episodes of House of Anubis in Season 1 and overall. They premiered on January 2, 2011. Click here for the Episode Gallery Plot While hiding from Victor Rodenmaar Jr., Nina Martin accidentally opens a secret panel in the attic with her locket and sees a pair of eyes looking out at her! Soon afterwards, she realizes that they weren't real eyes, but eyes from a girl in a painting. She later confides in Fabian Rutter. Patricia Williamson listens in to a conversation in the staff room which reveals that something has happened to Joy Mercer- and the teachers are in on it! Patricia persuades Mara Jaffray to help her steal Joy's file from Mr. Sweet's office, instigating a bag search by Victor, meanwhile Jerome Clarke sets up a phony date between Alfie Lewis and Amber Millington, in which Amber expects to be met by Mick Campbell. Nina and Fabian sneak into the attic to discover some Egyptian hieroglyphics on the back of the painting. Nina also tells Fabian about her locket and Sarah Frobisher-Smythe's treasure. At a dead end, the two decide to visit Sarah again. Summary That Night Previously, at night, Nina gets locked in the attic by Patricia. Then, Victor catches them and goes up to the attic. Nina must hide behind a wall, which closes right when Victor walks up. Victor looks around the attic some more but doesn't find anyone, and he leaves. Fabian and Amber decide to go rescue her, so they sneak past Victor in Patricia's room. They ask Patricia for the key, but Patricia says she threw it out the window. The Eye of Horus on the wall glows, as well as Nina's Horus-shaped locket. She puts her locket in the imprint and the door and opens it. Then she goes back to remember how the door opens. She puts her locket beck in the imprint. Nina then sees the eyes in the portrait of a young girl glow and runs off, scared. Fabian and Amber decide to go get Victor for help since the key was in the bushes. But first, they try whispering Nina's name by the attic door to see if she can get out. Then Nina comes out, scaring Fabian and Amber. Amber asks how she did it, and Nina holds out a hairpin. Then Fabian asks if Nina is okay and she nods, and Amber calls Nina brave,and then leaves. Fabian says she does well and Nina thanks him. Nina tells him not to tell Patricia that her hands were shaking when she tried picking the lock. Next Day In the next morning, when Nina comes downstairs everyone gives her a round of applause. Everyone asks her about how it felt and what was in there. Mara asks if it was scary and Nina replies that she might move up there. Fabian tells Patricia that she passed the initiation test with flying colors. Patricia says that Nina didn't bring anything back. However, Nina shows Patricia the book she brought. Patricia gets mad and storms off. Mara follows. Outside, Nina is walking to class and Fabian joins her. Fabian immediately searches the bushes next to them and grabs the attic key. Nina takes a leaf from the bush out of his hair and smiles. Fabian wants to return the key to Victor but Nina decides to keep it. Nina says she's going back into the attic because she saw someone up there and wants to find out whom. At school Jerome is coming up with a plan to get Alfie and Amber on a date. He tells Alfie to just listen to him. Meanwhile, Patricia tells Mara that nobody is serious in wondering where Joy is, and Mara says it is strange. Then Patricia notices that Joy's name tag on her locker was erased. Mr. Sweet catches her trying to break into Joy's empty locker and grounds her. In the classroom Mick ignores Amber. Amber simply thinks that Mick is jealous. Meanwhile, Fabian asks Nina why she was going back to the attic. He tells her that if she was going back up again then he would come too. Nina replies "That was forceful," and laughs. Fabian tells her that he can trust her. In the bathroom, Patricia opens up a bathroom tile that has a peep-hole under it. The hole leads to the principal's room. She overhears the Ms. Andrews and the principal talking, and saying that Patricia should not know of what happened to Joy. Patricia runs back into the halls and tells Mara that the teachers are involved with Joy's disappearance. She says she needs Joy's telephone number, and has a plan to do so. Alfie leaves a message for Amber in candy letters on her bed that reads to meet him in the laundry room at eleven. Alfie leaves and Jerome eats the "A" in the message so that Amber won't know who it is from. Amber shows Nina the message and tells her it's from Mick. Nina says it could be from someone else, but Amber quickly dismisses that. Nina helps Amber pick out an outfit for her date. That Night At night, Victor announces that it's ten o'clock and that everyone should stay in their rooms. Jerome compliments Alfie and tells him that it was a good idea going on a date in the Laundry room with Amber, but laughs as he leaves. Meanwhile, Fabian sneaks out and meets Nina at her room. Amber exits for her date as well, but catches Nina and Fabian and asks if they are on a date as well. Fabian and Nina defiantly repeat that they aren't. Amber, who doesn't believe them, leaves anyway. Nina and Fabian go up into the attic. Nina puts her locket in the Eye of Horus door imprint, and the locket glows. Then the door opens and Fabian is freaked out by the picture of the girl's face. Meanwhile, Alfie meets Amber in the laundry room. And Amber is surprised. Alfie tells her that she looks good and Amber tells him that he looks weird. Amber then tells him he has to go because Mick is meeting her. Alfie is shocked and she shoves him out of the laundry room. In the attic Nina realizes the picture of the lady is a portrait. Fabian says it was seriously scary. Nina promises not to tell anyone that a painting of a little girl made Fabian scream. Nina realizes the girl in her locket match the girl from the portrait and wonders who she is. Then Nina notices some hieroglyphics on the back of the painting. She tells Fabian that the old lady (aka Sarah) says there was treasure in this house. They decide to go talk to her. Next Morning In the next morning, Trudy Rehmann goes into the laundry room and finds Amber with her head in the laundry basket. Trudy wakes her up and asks if something is wrong. Amber is sad and says her problem is about boys. Trudy gives her a hug, and tells her to get ready and freshen up. After Amber leaves, Trudy finds the rose that Alfie dropped next to the laundry basket and smells it. At school, Jerome fakes being shocked that Amber was hoping for Mick instead of Alfie. Alfie blames Mick for the incident. Jerome simply tells Alfie that Amber still has the hots for him and he can get Mick out of Amber's life by the end of the week. Patricia puts her plan into action. Mara distracts Mr. Sweet while Patricia sneaks into his office and takes Joy's file. However, Mr.Sweet realizes that the folder was taken. He calls Victor and tells him about Joy's file being missing. Victor confiscates everyone's bag to find the culprit. Airdate *In the USA, it aired on January 2, 2011. *In the UK, it aired on February 28, 2011 / March 1, 2011. *In Asia, it aired April 4, 2011 Trivia *On nick.com, this episode is put together with House of Agendas / House of Keys and called "House of Anubis Preimere Movie - Part 2. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1